College Girls
by Mange101
Summary: What happens when you don't see someone in 13 years? You forget them. So how will the PPG and RRB recognize each other?
1. Answers

**New Story...Review. Read. Review. Love. Read. Follow. Review. Did I tell you to review? Lol. Read.**

**Imma do a chapter in each POV. Meaning each girl gets their own point of view. To be fair to different fans... ya know? Okay! Lets start. REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom Pov<strong>_

_Answer. Answer. Answer._

I stared at my finished homework. Perfectly done. As always. I sat up at my desk, not knowing what to do now. Thankfully my cellphone started ringing. Bubbles.

_"Hi Bubbles!" _I said happily into my pink Iphone. Her perky voice answered.

_"Hey Bloss! I heard there are 3 new boys in the college," _There's my sister right there... gossip queen,_" and that they are studying Academics, Art, and Sports!"_ The dorms at Townsville College are separated by what you are studying that year. The only reason Bubbles was excited was because I was in the Academic part of campus, Bubbles was in art, and Buttercup was in Sports. I was on my way to becoming a lawyer, Bubbles an artist, and Buttercup a basketball player. So we all technically got our own boy.

_"Sweet! Aren't you gonna go to sleep yet?" _I asked her, I must make sure she has an amazing night of sleep.

She groaned_,"I'm still waiting for Robin... Let's talk about something else, how's it been with-" _She was not going to change the topic that fast.

_"No you don't! I will not have you change the topic on-" _She interrupted me again, who knew blondies could be so fiery?

_"Has you know who been doing you know what?"_ You know who is Dexter and you know what is stalking me. He's come really close to raping me. Once he had me locked-NO. I've forbidden myself to remember this stuff

_"Luckily I haven't seen him in a few weeks..." _Thank God. That guy thinks 'no' is yes and 'beat it i'm not interested' is take me i'm yours.

_"Oh! Robin's back. She's been away all day and I need some gossip right now... Bye Blossom! See you tomorrow for lunch!" _She hung up as I flopped onto my bed about to fall asleep.

As I was drifting off there was a crisp knock on the door. Frustrated I got up and walked to the door. More impatient knocks on the door.

_"Hold your horses! I can choose to open if I want..." _Of course I would open it but I don't have to... and this person knocking on my door should have some patience

_"It's me... Julie! I forgot my keycard!" _I am officially pissed

I added on_," Again!"_ Of course she snickered like it was funny, but it is not.

Being the nice person I am I opened the door for her. She immediately walked in, putting dirt all over the floor, without saying Thank you! Talk about rude!

_"Aren't you gonna go to sleep?" _She asked, pretending to care. She's hated me and my sisters ever since we lost her _oh so precious _Jacks.

_"I was about to, but someone woke me up." _I was gritting my teeth so I wouldn't say anything too mean.

_"Who was it?" _God, this girls an idiot.

_"Nevermind." _I jumped onto my bed and tried to fall asleep. Dreams were calling my name...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! That Julie is a <span>bitch<span>! Lol. Review Please... I won't continue if you don't. BTW This has NOTHING to do with my other stories.**_ _**Thanks Review..,.. ヽ(^o^)ノ**_


	2. Boys

_**I'm Baaaaack! Did you miss me? *crickets* Tough crowd... anyway. First person to review gets my attention. I know, my attention isn't that important. But I got a heart too. Any whooo read... enjoy...fave...follow...REVIEW ...please.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles Pov<strong>_

_ Boys. Boys. Boys _

Boys are a college girl's dream. Well... most college girls. Buttercup thinks love is for wimps and love is the stupidest thing since The Mayor. Blossom thinks love is sweet but completely distracting. She says, and I quote, college is for learning, not having a boyfriend.

Well I got news for you Blossom... Says who?

Robin Snyder is my dorm mate and my best friend. She has straight brown hair and blue eyes... just like that blonde girl I see every time I look in the mirror.

_"Have you asked Mitch out yet?"_ Robin immediately dropped the pajama pants she was holding and had a sad look in her eyes.

_"No. I was about to but I was too scared... how does BC do it?"_ She said sadly. Buttercup had Mitch wrapped around her finger, the dude liked her alot but he wouldn't admit it.

_"The world will never know..." _Robin laughed, my joke cheered her up

_"You always know how to make me happy..." _Good. She's happy enough for me to ask my question.

_"So... where were you all day. When I woke up this morning you were gone..." _I gave her my questioning look

_"First of all on Thursdays I have a morning class of Sculpting and don't do that face... You look like you're constipated." _I burst out laughing after her comment.

_"No wonder whenever I interrogate people they start laughing..." _She started laughing with me

_"Stop Bubbles! You're gonna make me die... I'm laughing way too hard." _

_"Okay... and your 'excuse' doesn't cut it... You were gone all day... not just the morning."_

She sighed, I was gonna get some answers,_" Okay-Okay, I was practicing for the cheerleading tryouts... since Mitch is on the football team he'll see me a lot if I cheerlead."_

That is a good idea... what better way to tell a guy you like him than stick pom-poms in his face_," Now that I have answers," _I flopped onto my bed_," I can go to sleep..." _

I finally drifted off, if I'm lucky I'll meet the new boy tomorrow.


	3. Snores

_**Finallaaaay! Bc time! She is my fave! But green is not my fave color. I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup Pov<strong>_

_Snore. Snore. Snore._

All I could hear was my dorm mate snoring. Damn that girl sleeps louder than an elephant with tranquilizer darts. Her names Layla Finkerg, not that I necessarily care. Whenever I'm in my dorm she's sleeping. I took my light green pillow and screamed into it out of frustration.

I might as well go to sleep now. Long day of practice tomorrow.

***Dream***

Mojo had been attacking the city of Townsville for a long time now, and me and my sisters were always defeating him. But one day he went all King Kong on us and created the Rowdyruff Boys. Made from snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. In a toilet of a jail. Ouch, am I right?

Of course it was the Professor who told him the recipe in the first place, and he's supposed to be the smart scientist!

Anyway me, Blossom and Bubbles were fighting a huge octopus. It was falling backwards rapidly when Bubbles,idiotically, stayed underneath it. She blasted out of the eye covered in green goo.

_"Bubbles are you okay?" _Blossom said concerned to the traumatized blue puff.

_"I-I think so but I-" _Then those bastards showed up interrupting my little sisters answer.

_"Why don't you guys pick on someone your own size?" _The all-mighty Brick said

We all gasped when we saw them, I mean when do you see your counterpart?

_"We're the Rowdyruff Boys! And we wanna fight!" _Brick punched Blossom into a brick wall, ironic, Bubbles was slammed into the wall with her by Boomer, and I was thrown in by none other than the Bastard of the Hour, Butch!

_"What's up with those guys?" _Blossom said trying to hide her anger as she climbed out of the hole she created in the brick wall.

_"I think they're asking for a hiney-whooping!" _I said angrily flying off towards Brick. Butch had not interested me much, plus Brick was the leader. Leader equals most important. Most important means I wanna hurt them. Now you know why I didn't agree with Blossom much.

I slammed him into a trash bin, punching him in rhythm, I was doing a pretty good job hurting him, until Boomer punched me, followed by Butch. Where the hell are Blossom and Bubbles?

They continued to hurt me, Boomer kicking me Butch punching me. He didn't seem to talk much. Finally Blossom and Bubbles came and kicked those _boys_ off me.

_"Hey! What's wrong with you girls? You're supposed to start crying when we hit ya!" _Brick said jutting his finger in me, Bubbles, and Blossom's direction.

_"Yeah!" _Boomer said, what a tool...

_"What are you guys new?" _Blossom said questionably as Bubbles helped me up

_"Yeah! We're the Powerpuff Girls!" _Bubbles said, again... what a tool...

_"And it takes a lot more than a coupla cheap shots to make us cry!" _I said, getting my fighting stance ready. I was gonna beat the shit out of everyone of those sissies. Still no word from Butch.

Brick shrugged_,"Well than I guess we'll just have to serve it up!" _His cronies, meaning Butch and Boomer, both grinned evilly.

Suddenly Brick flew towards Blossom and punched her. She retaliated by kicking Brick in the face. Boomer tackled Bubbles, looked more like hugging to me, and she retaliated by flipping him into a building. Brick punched Blossom in the stomach and she punched him back. Butch punched me in the face, I showed full force by slamming him into a building.

Brick punched Blossom in the gut, she gave him an uppercut, slamming him into the same building Boomer was still in. If looks could kill then Me, Bubbles, and Blossom would be in body bags by the glare Brick was giving us.

_"Ballistic Barrage!" _He shouted to his cronies. They marched towards us fast. I looked up helplessly as the Rowdyruff Boys pounded us into the ground.

_"Acrobattack!" _Blossom said jumping up angrily. We all did somersaults until we reached the boys. Kicking them into the air. While they were stunned we grabbed hold of their feet and kicked them towards the ground.

They looked really angry, they marched towards us, and we marched towards them. It soon turned into an all out war. Butch had punched me through a few windows onto a person's living room couch. He flew in through the hole I had left. I swiftly picked the white couch up and hit him with it. He made and all new hole in the wall as he fell.

He threw me into a building I knew all too well, the Mayor's Town Hall.

_"Hello Buttercup!" _ He waved at me idiotically, I started to slide down.

_"Goodbye Buttercup." _He continued to wave. How this dude was Mayor, I have no idea.

I was smashed into the steps. God, who knew I could have boy trouble so early in my life?

_"W-Wh- Where'd they go now?" _I said rubbing my head in pain

_"I don't know. But if we keep smashing up Townsville like this, I-" _

The damn Talking Dog, yes that one, interrupted her_," Powerpuff Girls, Look out!" _I looked up and saw Boomer holding a school bus filled with children, Brick holding an airplane filled with people, and Butch holding a ship filled with people. What the Fuck?

I quickly dashed off and caught the ship. Going deep into the ground in the process.

_"Hoorah for the Powerpuff Girls! We're saved! Horray! Hooray!" _The people cheered for us

Blossom, the attention-hog, bowed,"_ No problem citizens! We were happy to-" _We were all pushed away as the boys cheered for themselves.

_"These guys aren't playing fair!" _Blossom said, seriously? Their villains, do you expect them to say sorry every time they hurt us?

_"They're really out to get us!" _I said angrily

_"And they don't care who gets in their way!" _Bubbles said squeakily. No shit Sherlock! They picked up people and attempted to kill 'em! Derp!

_"We better take this fight out of Townsville before innocent people get hurt!" _Blossom said, I fought the urge to tell her we shouldn't run away from a fight.

_"Catch us if you can!" _I yelled, just to make sure the boys knew I wasn't going to give up.

_"Here they come!" _Blossom said looking over her shoulder, the boys were following us like stalkers. Butch still hasn't said anything.

We quickly did a hairpin turn and the boys missed but quickly gained their ground.

_"Let's kick in the afterburners!" _Brick ordered to his two goons. Their signature colors were behind them as smoke as they flew rapidly towards us.

_"Uh-oh! They're gaining fast!" _Blossom said looking over her shoulder, soon all I could do was close my eyes. A stinging sensation left on them.

_"I... can't... see!" _I yelled starting to cough

_"I... can't... breathe!" _Bubbles coughed. Soon we fell towards the ground.

Finally I heard green-boy talk,"_Good thing we had those burritos for lunch!" _I laughed quietly, the first words I heard come out of that boy made me laugh.

I don't remember Butch touching me but next thing I knew I was covered in tears and in the ground. My sisters and I floated up, stubby hand in stubby hand.

_"Powerpuff Girls, You're alive!" _The Mayor said when he saw us

_"Yes...but...we lost." _Blossom said sadly, seeing my sister so hurt and defeated made me feel bad. That's my leader... saying we lost,_" We failed you Townsville."_

I lowered my head shamefully_," Guess you won't want us protecting you anymore."_

My usually joyful sister was on the verge of tears_,"_ _We're sure you'll find new, even better superheroes." _

We all said together,_" Goodbye, Townsville." _We started to walk away but Ms Bellum ran up to us.

_"Girls, Girls! Wait! We don't want new superheroes! We love you!" _Something I didn't understand when I was five was the meaning of being a lesbian so that sentence didn't bother me.

_"What?" _Again we did not understand the meaning of lesbian

_"You've just got to me nice to them- you know nice"_ Ms Bellum said gesturing towards her breasts.

Blossom looked as if she understood it,_"I get it!" _ It hit me like a wrecking ball

_"Ewww! Gross!" _I said blowing raspberries.

We flew away towards Mojo's place. I slowly floated towards Butch kissing him on the cheek. It felt weird, yet heart pumpingly awesome!

Electricity seemed to flow through me. There was a bright light, an explosion and the boys were gone.

_***End***_

I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. It was that dream again. I was five and I met the Rowdyruff boys. But we'd never see them again. _Never. _I put my head back on my pillow and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I got all this directly from the episode Rowdyruff Boys. So now you know why it took so long...<strong>_


	4. Beeps

_**Hope you like the story so far... Thanks to the following:**_

_**sanasings**_

_**Hinako29**_

_**Lys Dis**_

_**That's all the peeps who reviewed... ON WITH DA STORY**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom Pov<strong>_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I gingerly opened my eyes, looking at my hot pink alarm clock that had woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, taking the crusty stuff out of them. Julie was snoring loudly. If my alarm clock hadn't gone off then Julie and her snores would have woken me up for sure.

She's my personal alarm clock, one that doesn't have a snooze button.

I got up and walked over to my dresser, grabbing what I had laid on the top yesterday. I'm just organized like that. It was a pink halter top with jean booty shorts and a few bracelets. Not to mention a pink necklace that Professor gave me before he... died. _**(He ain't gonna live**_** forever)**

I walked out of the dorm room, grabbing my key card, and into the bathroom. I quickly took a shower and put on my clothes and jewelry. When I looked in the mirror I saw a beautiful, gorgeous, absolutely **amazing**, redhead girl with a ribbon in her long flowing hair. She was wearing a pink halter top and booty shorts. Her B cup size showing slightly.

I smiled, it was me! I ran to my dresser again and grabbed my makeup. Swiftly I put pink eyeshadow on and light pink lipgloss. At last I grabbed my AP Physics textbook and my car keys to my Hot Pink 2014 Maxima. Bubbles had a Sky Blue 2014 Mercedes. Buttercup had a Neon Green 2015 Lamborghini. I know what you're thinking: _Those cars cost so much money! How can you be able to afford them? _Well the Mayor thanked us by having our favorite cars made in our favorite colors.

I walked out of my dorm, Julie still snoring, and to my car. I got in and hit the ignition. Time to go to the best place in the world: The Library

_*** Time Skip * ヽ(•́o•̀)ノ**_

I strolled into the Library, passing a cafe. As if suggesting something my stomach growled. I forgot to grab breakfast. Swiftly I bought a blueberry muffin and caramel coffee. As I was walking away I smashed into someone.

_"Holy Shi-" _A boy said after I spilled coffee all over his red shirt and jean jacket.

I quickly grabbed napkins and put them to his wet shirt. I looked at his ruffled red hair to his angry red eyes,_"I'm sooooo sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going...and I was hungry, buying food. My stomach was calling me! I went in," _I was stuttering so much! For the first time in my life I was tongue-tied! What was this guy doing to me? But nevertheless I continued my ramblings,_" the cafe! And smashed into you! Please don't be-"_

His eyes softened and he smirked_," It's cool. I slammed into you." _He bent down to pick up the red hat he'd been wearing before I attacked him with coffee._  
><em>

_"I-It's all good?" _I said stuttering. WHY WAS I STUTTERING?

_"No. I said it's all cool," _He laughed_," What's your name anyway?"_

I looked down at my feet,_"Blossom." _I was blushing. WHY WAS I BLUSHING?

_"My name's Brick. Wanna sit?" _He gestured towards a small table.

_"Sure. Are you a student at Townsville College?" _He smiled at me.

_"Yea. I just started. Same with my brothers, Butch and Boomer."_

Those names ring a bell. I chose to ignore it,_" I have two sisters that have been going with me this year, their names are Bubbles and Buttercup."_

_"Nice... So I'll see you around?" _He asked me, getting up. Awww what? He had to leave already?

_"Yeah." _I said, trying to hide my sorrow

He gave me a hopeful look_," Can I get your number?" _My heart immediately leapt to my throat, causing blood to pump near my face, causing me to blush.

_"Sure..."_ I ripped a piece of paper out of my napkin and scribbled my number on it. I handed it to him.

_"Here..." _He handed me a slip of paper with numbers scribbled neatly on it. Brick started to walk away. His name seemed really familiar. But where have I heard it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! Who will meet the RRB next?<strong>_

_**Will Brick see Blossom again?**_

_**Will they start dating?**_

_**NO ONE KNOWS THE ANSWERS TO THESE QUESTIONS. BUT I DO! *Maniac Laugh* *Lights Go Off***_

_**Come back next time to see if the power came back- I mean see the answers!**_


	5. Yawns

_**Bubbles Time to meet the one and only... the most adorable...the least awesome of the RRB... Boomer! Enjoy and Review. This is my last chapter. Unless... I get 20 reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles<strong>_

_Yawn. Yawn. Yawn._

I hate morning classes. I have to wake up wicked early and drive **In The DARK** to a sculpting room. Every single Friday. Now you feel my pain. **  
><strong>

But today's class was amazing. It started off with me tripping...

I had drove to my class a,little bit sleepy, and went inside. As I was passing a few people I tripped over my light blue ankle strap heels and as I was falling I felt strong arms stop me from hitting the ground. When I looked up I was staring into cute ocean blue eyes.

_"You okay?" _He asked me helping me stand up. He has this cute, husky voice that's to die for

_"Yeah. Yes! I'm fine." _I put my hand towards him. Might as well show him i'm thankful,_"Nice to meet you! I'm Bubbles!"_

He took the offer and shook my hand politely_," I'm Boomer. I'm new here with my 2 brothers." _Oh. So this is the new boy? I like what I see.

He was wearing a cute and preppy outfit that had a dark blue dress shirt rolled up with jeans and dark blue nikes. I was a huge fan of cute and preppy... because I wear it! Gossip queens have to look good.

_"Nice I-" _Miss Loinkin walked into the room and interrupted me speaking to cute and preppy boy.

_" Everyone take your seats! Class has begun!" _I walked Boomer over to the seats and sat down next to him.

_"Is the teacher nice?" _He asked nervously. It was cute how he didn't want to get in trouble.

_" No. Then again she's not mean either..." _I said, hiding a giggle. He looked really confused.

_" Then what is she?" _He asked still obviously confused.

_"She's crazy. Watch..." _His mouth was like 'O' after I said that.

There was a pile of sculpting rocks towered in the middle of the room and Miss Loinkin ignored it completely.

_"Everyone grab a partner and go to a sculpting rock. Today we will learn to sculpt people." _Everyone looked at the tower confused. There was no way someone could take on by themselves.

A brown-haired and blue-eyed boy raised his hand,_" Mrs-" _He was interrupted by the teacher

_"Miss!" _She corrected him

_"Whatever. Miss Loinkin? There's no way I can get one myself."_

_"And?" _Miss Loinkin said, not understanding what he wanted_  
><em>

_"Nevermind." _He gave up. Inside I was laughing and giggling and feeling butterflies. But outside I was serious and listening to the conversation intently.

Miss Loinkin clapped and said,_" Get to work!" _

Boomer looked towards me nervously,_" You wanna be my partner?" _

I was ecstatic, but I kept my cool,_"Sure."_

_"You wanna be the model?" _He asked me hopefully

_"Of Course!" _I said smiling. We easily took a sculpting rock and began to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I figured that Blossom and Brick would be the most intelligent couple. Bubbles and Boomer would be the most adorable couple and Buttercup and Butch would be the most hurtful and insulting couple.<strong>_

_** So in the next chapter Buttercup and Butch meet**_

_**COME NEXT TIME TO SEE BUTTERCUP DISS BUTCH!**_


	6. Skates

_**It's BC and Butch. What happens to them when they meet and are they going to recognize each other? NO ONE KNOWS! Except me.**_

_**BTW- a 360 is a skater trick**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup<strong>_

_Skate. Skate. Skate._

I just pulled off the most perfect 360. I was at Townsville Skating Park. The place I like to go when I skip class. Today I was skipping Math. You don't need Math class when your becoming a basketball player.

I was wearing a green hoodie, black shorts, and neon green high tops. The usual.

I was skating around when out of nowhere a dumbass skates right into me.

_"Watch it, jackass!" _I shouted as I tumbled to the ground.

The boy got up and dusted himself off. He had black spiky hair that stood up, but I could tell there was no use of gel. He was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt with black jeans and black Jordans. The Jackass put his hand out to help me up. As if! I slapped his hand away and stood up myself.

He scanned me over and let out a whistle. God, he was the player type.

_" Hey, my names Butch. Your?" _I luckily was used to bastards who try to flirt with every girl they see.

_"Leaving." _I finished his sentence about to skateboard away.

He quickly pulled a paper out of his pocket_," If I made the alphabet I'd put U and I together." _Classic pickup line. Luckily I knew a funny comeback.

_"Really," _I batted my eyelashes fakely, he nodded then I scowled,_" I'd put F and U together."_

I laughed then he continued with his lame pickup lines,_" I would go to the end of the world for you." _He said it really dramatically so I tried not to laugh.

_"But would you stay there?" _I said sneering at him, this was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen.

Butch sighed, eyeing his paper_," Your body is a- No. Not that one..." _He scanned his paper again_," If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." _He smiled, feeling proud of himself. But I smirked. This one was too easy.

_"If I saw you naked, I'd die laughing." _He started laughing at my answers. Soon I started laughing with him. I loved when people acted pathetic.

_" How do you like your eggs in the morning?" _This was becoming a joke now.

_"Unfertilized." _He burst into fits of laughter

_"What's your sign?" _He asked locking his eyes with mine. I struggled to look away. He had these forest green eyes that were like bottomless pits... I could stare in them forever.

I smirked, finally escaping his stare,_"Beware."_

We both laughed together. Dude wasn't _that_ bad.

_"Well I got no more good ones. You wanna hang out?" _He asked me picking up the skateboard that had rolled away.

_"You don't even know my name." _He smirked

_"Then tell me." _

_"No." _

_"Buttercup." _I gasped, how did he know?

_"How did you-" _

_"Your skateboard."_ He pointed to my skateboard that I had asked Bubbles to paint my name on. It was my own fault...

_"You got me..." _He gave me a real smile, not an annoying smirk he had on his face most of the time.

_"Wanna go to the arcade?" _

_"Depends... who's paying?" _

_"I'll do it." _He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

_"Let's go!" _We raced out of the skate park. Surprisingly he was kinda fast. He even almost beat me! Something's weird about this guy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! BC meets Butch. Will he play her like a Nintendo or will he be serious? Will he try to ask her out? Find all these answers in 3 chapters... Or less. Depends how happy I feel.<strong>_


	7. Plans

_**Blossom and Brick. But where do they meet? Read to find out. Plus review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom<strong>_

_Plan. Plan. Plan._

The next day was Saturday. I always have my phone play 'Tik Tok' by Kesha. So I was dancing around the room, I surprisingly have crappy dance moves, and mouthing the words into my hairbrush, using it as a microphone.

_I wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy. Grab my glasses I'm at the door, Imma hit this city._

Soon my phone rang. It was a regular ring, which was weird since I had a ringtone for almost everyone that had my phone number. I picked it up and heard a male voice speak to me.

_"Hey Blossom!" _Who the hell was this? And how did they get my phone number?

_"Who are you? How did you get my phone number? Why are you calling me? How do you know my na-" _I gave the boy tons of questions. But he interrupted me anyway. That-That asshole!

_"Chill Blossy. I'm Brick from yesterday at the library,"_ I take back what I said about him being an asshole,_"I just called you to let you know you owe me for dry cleaning." _ASSHOLE!

_"W-What? You said it was cool!" _I heard him laughing, he has a husky silly laugh that can make almost anyone laugh with him. But at the moment I was far from laughing.

_"I was kidding." _Again take back what I said about him being an asshole_," So what are you doing today?"_ He sounded happy and excited. As if he was anticipating something.

_"Not much. How about you?" _I honestly had no idea why he was asking

He answered nervously_," Nothing either. How about we-" _There was yelling in the background and everything went quiet. The other line was off. I wonder what he was going to say...

_**-.-**__** -.- -.-**_

I was done. My outfit for my beach relaxation day, or Operation: Relax, was my pink-and-white polkadot bikini. On top I was wearing a pink crop tee, that covered my bikini top, and jean booty shorts, that covered my bikini bottom. I grabbed my keys, a few beach necessities, and got out of my dorm. It was only 2:38.

_**-.- **__**-.- **__**-.-**_

I am very glad I brought flip-flops with me to the beach. The sand looked burning hot and I passed a kid who said 'Ow' every time he took a step on the ground. I was walking across the sand. looking for a nice spot to put my towel down and relax when a head popped out of the sand. I screamed uncontrollably. _"What the hell?!"_

It was Brick's head and it was still alive_," Fancy seeing you here Blossom!" _He smiled warmly, acting like his head didn't just pop out of the sand. I was putting my hand to chest making sure my breathing was under control. And that my heart was still working.

_"Same to you too Brick," _He eyed me, continuing to smile,_" What were you doing in there?" _

He laughed_," I came here with my bros but they pranked me real good. Sorry I didn't finish my sentence this morning. My phone went out of battery." _

_"What exactly did they do?" _I said putting my towel on the ground near his head. I sat down, relaxing.

_"They knocked me out. And when I woke up I was in pitch black so I put my head up and saw you." _He finished off smiling, he does that way too much,_" Can I get a hand?"_ He looked into my eyes pleadingly. He was doing 'puppy dog eyes'. It was my only weakness.

I dug my hand into the sand until I found his hand. Swiftly I pulled him out. It was easy, I still had Chemical X in me but I didn't use my powers much.

_"Thanks." _He said,_" Wanna swim?" _Brick was wearing red swimming trunks and pointing to the water excitedly.

I gave him a competitive glance_," Race you there?"_

He ran off towards the water_," Way ahead of you!" _

I laughed and caught up with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well aren't they having fun? Next find out that Butch and Boomer <span>are<span> at the beach. Blossom's about to invite Buttercup and Bubbles. How will they handle figuring out that they already met? All this and more in the NExt Chapter! SEE YOU THERE!**_


	8. Varies

_**Bubbles! She gets invited to the beach by Blossom to meet Brick and his brothers. What happens when she already met one? How will she take it? This chapter is a mix of POVs**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles<strong>_

_Scan. Scan. Scan._

I checked my watch, it was already 2:50 and I was still in the mall! I had bought so many clothes... but all of them look so cute on me!

A slight buzz came from my phone. A text. From Blossom.

**From Blossom: **_**There's this boy who I've seen two times by accident and he's at the beach with me. U shuld meet him. BTW he's hawt.**_

I laughed to myself. Who like true love now? I texted her back

**From Bubbles: _B there in about 10 minutes! Have fun Bloss._**

There was no text back from her. She was probably texting Buttercup. No doubt she would be frustrated though. They fought literally all the time!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup<strong>_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I covered my head with my pillow. It was only... I checked the time. 2:56! I overslept. Again. Someone was texting me. Blossom. I smirked to myself. She hasn't talked to me in a while after she found out I work at a Strip Club.

**From Blossom: _Come to the beach. You'll see what happens if u don't._**

I smirked lightly. Someone liked to threaten. And it was usually me.

**From Buttercup: _Ok. I'll be there in never._**

Right now I wanted to sleep and relax and-. She texted me again.

**From Blossom: _I'm sry I sounded mean in the other text. Just please come. Bubbles is coming._**

I sighed. This was only for Bubbles. ANd the fact that Blossom would probably give me some food at the beach.

**From Buttercup: _Be there in 10 minutes. Don't wait up._**

There was no text back from her. Thank God! I quickly got up and went to my dresser. I haven't worn my swimsuit in a while. It had a light green bikini top but light green swim shorts. Just the way I like it. Girly but not too girly. I grabbed my surfboard, a beach towel, a soccer ball and headed to my lamborghini. Time to blow this popsicle stand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles<strong>_

_Honk. Honk. Honk._

Damn traffic and all who are part of it! Here I was stuck in traffic on my way to the beach to see Blossom and her 'boyfriend'. Not to mention his siblings. And here I was LATE! In front of me was a light green lamborghini. The only person that could have one of those was...

I dialed BC's number quickly.

_"Hey Bubs. Why're you calling?" _She asked, if she was in traffic I wouldn't have believed it because she sounded really laid back.

_"Are you in traffic?" _I asked her slowly and carefully. I swear I could hear her roll her eyes

_"Yeah. On the way to the beach to meet Blossom's 'boyfriend' and his bound to be annoying brothers." _I smiled, she was in front of me

_"Look at the car behind you and-" _She looked too early and interrupted me.

_"You called me to tell me you were driving behind me?" _She sounded annoyed.

_"Yep." _I said beaming

I didn't hear anything, she hung up.

Thankfully the cars started moving again. I saw Buttercup pull a middle finger to the guy who was driving in a taxi. She was very funny. I couldn't wait until she could make her future boyfriend laugh as much as she makes me laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom<strong>_

_Glare. Glare. Glare._

I was glaring at Butch. I did not like him at all. He kept eyeing my chest and it was annoying. Boomer was sweet he was also not bad-looking. We had just officially met.

_"When are your sisters getting here?" _Butch said straining his voice and sounding bored

Brick rolled his eyes,_" Butch. I swear if you molest another girl imma call the cops on you." _

_"The girls didn't call it being molested they called it being really close to sex with a hot guy." _Butch said smiling deviously

Boomer looked at the sand_," Can we build sand castles now?" _He is wicked childish. I haven't built a sand castle in years

Brick looked over to me,_" Are you sure they're coming?"_

I gave him a look that said 'I know what I'm doing' and strained,_"They should be coming any sec-" __  
><em>

Boomer gasped and shoved me away, looking at a girl in the distance. Bubbles happy, perky voice filled my ears,_" Blossom! Sorry we're late! There was a bit of-" _She gasped when she saw Boomer,_" I didn't know I'd see you here!"_

Boomer smiled at her and gave her a huge hug. Looks like Bubbles got herself a new admirer.

Behind Bubbles Buttercup was holding an olive green surfboard and a bag that was most likely filled up of tons of stuff to do.

Behind me Butch smirked excitedly and walked towards her_," And you said you could resist me..."_

She punched his arm angrily while he rubbed it in pain. Looks like my sisters already met Brick's brothers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go! They know everyone's identities. Partially. What will the RRB do when they find out they're in love with the PPG? Same with the PPG. <strong>_


	9. Beach Day

**_From now on it is only the boys. Partially. I'll go to the girls from time to time._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brick<em>**

_Splish. Splish. Splish._

_"Marco!"_ I shouted my eyes closed. Secretly they were opened slightly. Not like I would tell Blossom though.

_"Polo!"_ Her voice sounded far away. Exactly where I needed to go. I dove into the water and swam towards her voice.

_"Marco!" _I shouted again, I felt some water sway next to me and quickly made a grab for it. I had caught Blossom.

She was laughing like crazy and smiling at me. She looked so pretty. Her red hair was wet from swimming.

_"Looks like I'm Polo now. I'm gonna count to ten and you'd better be-" _I didn't stay there to let her finish I quickly swam off excited what'd it'd be like to get caught.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch<strong>_

_Splash. Splash. Splash._

Damn that girl knows how to surf! She's been at it for half an hour. Of course I had my own surfboard so I was surfing with her. While Buttercup was riding the waves like she owned them I was riding next to her. Soon she smashed into me purposely. I instantly had a wipeout.

I was floating in the water pretending to be dead when Buttercup swam up to me, freaking out! This was gonna be good!

_"Oh my God!" _She said on the verge of hyperventilating. I swear it took all my wills to not burst out laughing then and there_," I-I killed him..." _I tried my best not to just burst out laughing_," CPR." _She whispered to herself and grabbed me pulling me close to her.

She grabbed my face frantically and put her lips on mine. I never thought she'd be kissing me so early. She breathed air into my mouth slowly. Boy was she surprised when I shoved my tongue into her mouth.

Buttercup looked like she was gonna murder me right there and give me a dishonored burial at sea._"Whoa-whoa-whoa. Chill dynamite!" _I said swimming away from her as fast as I could.

_"I thought you were dead! You-You made me kiss you!" _She gave me a disgusted look. Ouch. I must admit that hurts.

_"Relax. It meant nothing." _The kiss gave me butterflies. Something I never felt around a girl. This girl was definitely different. I just wished what I just told her was true.

Buttercup gave a relieved sigh and smirked evilly at me_," Now you die! You tricked me!" _She swam after me. It was like she was born to hurt and/or kill me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer<strong>_

_Pat. Pat. Pat._

Bubbles gave the sand castle one last pat before standing up. We had finally finished. The sandcastle was so life-like that it felt I could just walk in easily.

_"It's amazing." _She muttered to herself. Her blonde hair was wet because I had 'accidently' pushed her into the water when she was getting some for the castle.

_"Damn right. Do you think what I think you're thinking?" _I asked her. She smiled at my confusing sentence.

_"Sandcastle contest?" _She asked her blue eyes glinting playfully

_"Great minds think alike!" _I said, unconsciously putting an arm around her shoulder. I realized what I was doing and immediately took it off quickly but she laughed at my nervousness.

_"It's okay. I'm single." _She said giving me a shy smile. Outside I gave her a confused look like I didn't know what she was talking about but inside I was jumping up and down in happiness. _She's single!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>There it is. Hope you like it. 4 chapters in one day. I'm proud! Of myself of course. BC kissed Butch. Boomer makes his move on Bubbles and Blossom and Brick bond over swimming games.<em>**


	10. Thuds

_**Now it's only gonna be the boys. Kind of. So it's only Butch's Pov this chapter. BTW- I thought there should be a bit of Mitch-Butch Rivalry.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch<strong>_

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I fell off my bed with a thud. Damn that nightmare! I had dreamed about the green powderpuff. Her name was something like Burnt or Beth. I'm not good with names. I lazily stood up and scratched my butt. It was itchy!

_"Dude that's nasty!" _My bitch of a dorm mate, Mitch Mitchelson, said disgustedly. To be honest I didn't consider him a friend, more in the acquaintance area.

I gave him a glare_," Same about your face... Wait no- that's your ass." _I snickered as he turned over in his bed growling lightly. At least I didn't have to look as his second butt.

I dragged my feet to the bathroom. It was 8:34 and football practice was at 11:00.

_**-.-**__** -.- -.-**_

I stared intently at my phone and glanced at the clock 9:14. Why did I get up so early? Mitch had stepped out of the dorm a while ago. So I was browsing my phone boredly.

Then it hit me. Yes, I had dropped my phone on my face , and realization too. I should call Buttercup! Yes, I have her phone number. No, she didn't give it to me. Her blonde sister was the key, she knew everything about anything.

I quickly dialed her number.

_"Speak." _Her voice ordered after a few rings.

_"Hi Buttercup!" _I said, happy to hear her voice

_"Butch?" _She now sounded unhappy.

_"You got it dude!" _I said sarcastically winking at no one.

_"How did you-" _She started. I knew what she was going to say.

_"Ask your blonde sister. She didn't even hesitate to give it to me." _I said, I heard her breathe angrily into the phone.

_"Excuse me. I need to make a call to my sister." _She said through gritted teeth.

But I wanted to hang out with her. She was not going to get off the hook that easy. _"You wanna get some ice cream? Around 2:00?" _

She sighed boredly_," Who's paying?"_

I laughed_," Me. You in?"_

_"Don't bore me Butch. And don't be late." _

_" I'll see you at 'The Scoop' at 2:00." _I smiled. I was going to get ice cream with a cute girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Butch has a 'date' with BC. Next is Blossom and Brick. How will Brick ask her out? Only I know! Sorry it's short.<strong>_


	11. Fails

_**Brick and Blossom. I kind of suck at making chapters long. Please more reviews.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brick POV<strong>_

_Fail. Fail. Fail._

How hard can this be? I still can't whistle! The worst part is that my favorite song is 'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Irony or what? So I was on my dorm room bed being a complete failure when my phone rang. It was Blossom! Cue girlish fangirl squeals!

_"Hey-Sup-How," _I had no idea how to greet a girl_," Hi." _Am I not smooth?

_"Hi Brick! So I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie. With me." _I covered the phone and squealed _"Is there a girl in your dorm?" _Blossom asked curiously

_"No. I would love to. What time-" _I said quickly answering so she would forget what she heard

_"But I heard someone squea-" _She was a master of interrogation

_"It was my hamster." _I hate lying to girls I might have feelings for

_"You have a hamster?" _She asked skeptically

_"Yes." _I lied

_"Can I meet it?" _She said sounding excited

_"No. It's shy." _Please give up Blossy

_"Please." _I could imagine her doing puppy dog eyes

_"Sure." _I gave up

_"Where's your dorm?" _She was gonna come and meet my hamster! Oh no.

_"B-13" _The dorms were separated by B and G. B for Boys and G for Girls.

_"I'll be there in an hour. Bye!" _I had one hour to buy a hamster and bring it to my dorm.

_**.**__** . .**_

_"Is it good?"_ I asked the animal shop girl. I was at the animal shop buying a hamster. Yes I would go that far for Blossom.

It was a really cute hamster, it was dark brown with weirdly red eyes. I took the red eyes as a sign and immediately wanted to buy it.

_"It has a tendency to get out of control..."_ The girl warned. I stared into the hamster's red eyes. It gazed back, somewhat pleadingly.

_"I'll buy it. How much?" _I said reaching for my wallet.

_"$7.00" _I shrugged and pulled out a ten.

She was about to hand me the change but I winked_," Keep it." _

The girl blushed and waved goodbye as I left the store with my hamster in a cage. I needed to give it a name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Was this one short? Answer my question in the reviews. Next is Bubbles N Boomer. I only know where they're going...<strong>_

_**Cue evil laughter!**_


	12. Knocks

_**Bubbles N Boomer. I'll tell you now where they're going. They're going to-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer<strong>_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I took a ton of deep breaths and tightened my grip on the blue daisies I was holding. Standing in front of Bubbles dorm my knees shook violently as I heard a voice through the door,_" Who's there?"_

_"Boomer." _I replied nervously

There were a mixture of voices and then a girl with blue eyes, not prettier than Bubbles', and straight brown hair opened the door. She let out a whistle.

_"Bubbles. It's time a give up on Mitch." _She said, Bubbles appeared at the doorway giving the girl a glance.

_"Robin... don't do that." _Bubbles said gesturing for _Robin_ to go back inside the dorm.

I shoved the flowers in Bubbles' face_," I bought these for you." _I am so nervous right now

She smiled sweetly and took them_," Thanks. So why are you here?" _I hoped I didn't seem like a stalker

_"T-The Townsville Amusement Park is leaving tomorrow a-and I wanted to go with you." _Please say yes. Please say yes. I felt pathetic silently begging to her.

Bubbles didn't even hesitate to answer_," I'd love to! Just let me get ready!" _Unfortunately she wasn't naked but she was wearing blue bubble pajamas. It had tiny shorts with a bubble spaghetti strings shirt. To be honest it was hot.

_" Okay." _I sighed in relief. She said yes!

Bubbles closed the door, smiling coyly. Behind the door I heard two squeals of delight and the sound of girls jumping up and down in delight. I caused that... **:O**

_***Time Skip* (・_・")／BAM＼(・_・")**_

Bubbles had finished dressing up, and screaming, so I took her to the Amusement Park in my2014 Blue Corvette C7 Stingray. She was wearing a light blue crop tee with a white shirt showing underneath, blue booty shorts, sunglasses, flip flops, and a blue purse. Most of her outfit was either blue or white so you get the jist.

We had entered the park. It was one where you had to pay at the entrance and got to do everything else for free. First I bought her a few snacks with the money Brick gave me for the date.

_"Wanna do something cheesy?" _I asked her looking at one of the competition booths. There were humongous bears hanging up as a prize. And I was determined to win her one

_"Buy a cheesy dog? You already had like fi-" _She said looking back at the snack booth, I had to interrupt her before I started laughing

_"No. Cheesy as in cheap;funny." _She nodded in understanding_," Imma win you a teddy bear." _She squealed and looked at the booth I had been looking at. Bubbles grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the booth excitedly.

I had to knock down three tin milk bottles in one shot. I stood back and aimed. Then threw quickly while Bubbles cheered me on. All three fell onto the ground. The booth keeper handed me a blue teddy bear that I handed to Bubbles. She squealed hugging it tightly.

Then she hugged me tightly, the teddy bear looked on with jealousy. We all excitedly headed for the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it my peeps. Another set of POVS done. Butch asks BC to go with him to 'The Scoop'. Brick buys a hamster. Blossom invites Brick to come to the movies with her. Boomer impresses Bubbles with his skills of ROmance! Check out the next 3 POVS next time I feel like typing!<strong>_


	13. Rubs

_**BC and Butch at 'The Scoop'. But will a unwanted visitor ruin their fun? I bet since I asked that question you know someone's gonna come. But who will it be is thy question.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch<strong>_

_Rub. Rub. Rub._

I squeezed my temples in frustration. Ice cream was so damn good yet so damn painful!

Buttercup was across from me licking her ice cream contentedly and playing 'Jetpack Joyride' on her phone. She suddenly stopped and twisted her face in pain_,"I freaking hate brain freeze!"_

_"Same here." _I agreed. I still continued licking my ice cream. It was Triple Chocolate Fudge, Cookies and Cream, and Double Mint Choco Chip on a waffle cone.

Buttercup took a long lick of her ice cream, that seemed to tease me a bit. Her ice cream was made up of Cookies and Cream, Caramel Chocolate Swirl, and Triple Mint Choco Chip on a waffle cone.

I asked her the question that was on my mind since we got here_," This is a date. Right?" _

She seemed to choke on her ice cream_," No... Yes?" _She tapped her chin, deep in thought,_"No. This is not a date. Just two friends hanging out."_ She shrugged and went back to her phone and ice cream. I fought the deep urge to frown and instead tried my best to look calm and collected.

_"Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure we had that clear." _I said, rejection is my worst fear . Buttercup gave me a long skeptical look and went to her phone again.

She took a long lick. A really long one. When she pulled away there was ice cream on her lip,_" You got a little something..." _I pointed to my lip to send the message to her but she gave me a confused look.

_"Where?" _She attempted to rub her lip but barely got any off. I decided to help her out.

_"There." _I kissed her licking the ice cream off completely. She gasped, a bit surprised, and pulled away,_" There's this new thing called napkins!" _

I shoved away the napkins she had grabbed_," I heard of 'em." _I kissed her again except more passionate. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth. She bit down on it trying to get me to back off. But this dude right here can handle pain!

Suddenly I heard a cough and Buttercup quickly pulled away. It was a brown-haired brown eyed boy with a black shirt that said 'Vanity'. None other than my 'best friend': Mitch.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and scowled_," What?" _Looks like she didn't like Mitch any better than I did.

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy with your new boyfriend." _Mitch gave a fake smile. It looked disgusting. Just like his face.

Buttercup was about to protest but I silenced her with a kiss and put my arm around my shoulder_," Yeah. So we'll be saying by to the disgusting thing you call a face." _I gave him a cheeky smile, about to continue kissing Buttercup but she was now angry. She twisted my arm so I would remove it.

_"We are not dating! We're just friends- We were friends." _She corrected herself. Mitch let out a relieved sigh and grabbed Buttercup's hand.

He dipped her romantically and said,_" BC Utonium. Will you date me?" _Buttercup kneed him in the groin and escaped his grasp.

_"How many times do I have to say no? You always ask me out and it's so damn annoying! Do you not know that NO means FUCKING NO?!" _She was now pointing at Mitch who was rolling on the floor covering his balls,_" You follow me like some lost puppy dog! Can you not see that Robyn likes you?! And your pretty damn lucky about that too! So stop being a complete pathetic loser and get a damn life!" _Buttercup yelled at him angrily. Wow, she knows how to diss someone.

_"Good job BC! I think he'll be-" _I said, congratulating her but she was too angry to listen. She then turned on me.

_"And you! I can read you like a fucking book!" _She was now stepping towards me angrily_," You're a bitchy player who gets all the girls! Well listen to my words and read my lips! I'm not gonna fall for some lousy guy who's gonna treat me like a slutty one-night stand! There is no way in fucking hell I'm gonna have my heart broken by some bastard-like-you!" _She slapped me across the face, kicked Mitch one more time in the groin, and stormed out of 'The Scoop'.

Those words hurt me. A lot. It seems like Buttercup has held that little outburst ever since we met at the skate park. I left 10 bucks on the counter and walked out of the store. I was having major girl trouble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! Looks like BC has some steam. And Butch is hurt by her words. Will any other boys feel a burn as bad as that? Probably not 'cause BC burned Butch and Mitch pretty hard. Any way come back to see the next couple.<strong>  
><em>


	14. Grooms

_**Blossom and Brick! What movie will they watch? WHat will Blossom think of his hamster? WIll she buy it? Only I know these answers! **_

_**BTW- Groom means to clean or pamper.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Brick<strong>_

_Groom. Groom. Groom._

I brushed the hamster's dark brown fur. Blossom would be coming in less than 20 minutes and I couldn't think of a good hamster name.

I was gonna let him pick. I googled 'good hamster names' and one website said I should say random names and see his response to them.

_"Tigger!" _I said, waiting for a reaction. He seemed to crinkle his tiny nose. Looks like he didn't like that one much.

_"Dorito!" _He covered his eye with his tiny paw. He was obviously embarrassed by that one.

_"Paws?" _I asked him, I think this one will be the one. The hamster gave me an angry look, putting his paws up like he was gonna punch me.

I laughed at the name I just thought of,_" Snookums." _He started screeching angrily and covering his eyes. He _really_ hated that name.

I started freaking out because the hamster was totally lashing out on me. I quickly thought of tons of names,_" Napoleon? Orange Soda? Paul Bunyan? Churro?" _It calmed down. It calmed down!

_"Churro?" _It squeaked happily. It's name is now Churro. I placed him into my hands and pet him. He was surprisingly soft and fluffy.

I heard a light knock on the door_," Brick? It's Blossom!" _Churro gave a curious squeak as I got up and walked to the door.

_"Come in." _I said politely leading her past the piles of dirty clothes on the floor.

She was staring at Churro, he was cute but I was cuter! _"Bloss? What movie are we watching?" _I asked her, trying to steal the attention from Churro. I should have named him AttentionHog.

Luckily it worked and she pulled a DVD out of her pink purse_,"Clueless." _What the heck is Clueless?

_"Excuse me! But I'm the exact opposite of cluel-" _How dare she call me clueless? And I thought I had some feelings for her.

_"No," _She laughed_,"That's the name of the movie, silly!" _She pulled a DVD with a pink cover and a heart filled with girls on it.

_"Oh. Looks like I'm clueless now..." _Blossom laughed and handed me the DVD which I placed into a T.V.

I placed my bum on the ground in front of the tv. Blossom placed herself next to me, her hand going for my hat. I _always _kept it on and ain't no one gonna steal it from me. But Blossom... ARGH. What is this weird feeling inside me? I let her put it on herself. It looked cute on her.

Churro climbed up onto my knee and took his seat,looking as if he wanted to watch too.

As the movie started I felt a wide grin come to my face. This was a date!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Blossom and Brick are dating. Brick got a hamster named Churro. Blossom and Brick watch Clueless. It's a funny movie and romantic too. I did that on purpose so that Blossom and Brick would make out at the end just like Cher and Josh! Opps. I just let out a spoiler...<strong>_


	15. Pulls

_**Boomer and Bubbles are still at the Amusement Park. Will Bubbles old boyfriend shake things up?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomer<strong>_

_Pull. Pull. Pull._

_"Let's go there!" _Bubbles said pulling me towards a ride. We had been here for a solid hour and I wasn't bored yet! Bubbles was the type of girl who can make anything fun. So I was being pulled towards the ride that had a large steel boxed-track loop. It was called Fireball.

Bubbles and I got on quickly. The ride started slow then got faster and faster. Bubbles was laughing insanely while I was throwing up over the side. Who knew those cheese dogs would come up so fast?

As we got off Bubbles looked around for more rides and found another_," Give me a minute." _I said holding on to my stomach in pain.

She laughed_," Isn't the girl supposed to do that?" _Bubbles giggled as I took a few deep breaths

_"Your point is?" _She laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me towards a ride called Freefall. I gulped and followed her. It's a good thing I really like her.

I strapped her into the chair and took the one right next to her. She helped me out. As the ride started the cart with me and Bubbles went higher and higher. It's a good thing I'm afraid of heights! Wait- No its not.

I gripped Bubbles' hand as if my life depended on it. Which I'm pretty sure it did. The ride started slow, which I was fine with, then it got faster and faster. Bubbles was screaming in delight. I was screaming in fear. Not like you could tell the difference though.

The carts went round and round until it finally started slowing down. As me and Bubbles cart came to a stop Bubbles jumped out.

_"That was awesome!" _She said ecstatically grabbing my hand.

_"...Yeah sure." _I said using my other hand to stop myself from seeing the cheesy dogs again.

Bubbles gasped and I saw a dirty blonde boy with brown eyes. She looked really angry_," Chase! What are you doing here?"_

_Chase _gave her a smug look_," Um. Babe this is a public amusement park. Not just for the likes of you and your new boyfriend."_ He said 'boyfriend' with distaste.

Bubbles squeezed my hand as if looking for courage, but I wasn't gonna let this guy hurt my girl's feelings_," Listen douche," _I turned my hand into a fist threateningly_," You stay the fuck away from us and mind your biz!" _

He smirked but I could tell he was a bit scared_," Bubbles! You got a bad boy as your boyfriend!" _That jerk! He dare mock me and Bubbles.

I left Bubbles grip and walked towards Mr Asshole_," Listen. You leave us alone before I go all King Kong on you!" _That sounded way cooler in my head,_" You're going down! Not downtown! 6 feet underground!"_ Again sounded waaay cooler in my head

Chase burst out laughing, he cracked his fingers. Like he was gonna win! I finally lost it and punched him in the stomach. He cringed and tried to punch me in the head. I grabbed his fist and flipped him over karate-style.

Bubbles started laughing_," See my boyfriend cares more than you, bastard, ever did!" _She ran over to me and gave me a huge hug and a kiss. Chase was still lying on the ground. Was he breathing? I don't know, nor do I care.

I kissed Bubbles and led her to a less scary rollercoaster. I've got the best girlfriend in da world!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol. I read this over and the King Kong part was funny. Review. Give me ideas for BC and Butch fix up.<strong>_

_**Bubbles and Boomer have fun at the park. Boomer beats the shit outta Bubbles' ex boyfriend. **_


	16. Sighs

_**There will now be two chapters for each couple. One for the girl. And one for the boy. I will do the Butch in this one. Enjoy! Butch gets advice from a smooth friend.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Butch<strong>_

_Sigh. Sigh. Sigh._

I sighed into the phone sadly. I was speaking to one of my smartest friends: Dani Putner. She was the expert on therapy so I gave her a call and explained my problem.

_"What do you like about Buttercup?" _She asked me. She's like the next Dr Phil.

_"The fact that she's so tough. Usually girls fall for me. But Buttercup... she's different," _What I just said sounded nothing like me so I added something that was more my style,_" Plus she's hot." _Dani gave a small chuckle

_"Is there anyone you think she might like other than you?" _Dani asked now taking a serious tone

_"Not really. I don't think she likes anyone." _I said, Buttercup seemed like the type of girl to not like someone immediately. Or have crushes for that matter.

_"Does anyone like her?" _Dani asked sounding like she was about to be finished

_"Well... I pretty sure Mitch likes her, but I think he's now over it. BC dissed him pretty bad." _I didn't need to say I'm in love with Buttercup because I'll sound pathetic.

On the other line Dani sounded really excited_," What'd she say?" _She was a big fan of rap and dis battles.

_"Well it turns out that Mitch had been asking her out a lot so she got real angry when he asked her out. She called him a pathetic loser and that he should just get a damn life." _Dani was laughing like crazy until I continued_," Then she turned on me..." _

_"What'd she dis you with?" _She didn't sound excited for once, she sounded pitiful

I sighed and told her_," She called me a bitchy player," _Another sigh_," And she wouldn't fall for a lazy guy who would-"  
><em>Dani stopped me.

_"Wait what?" _She sounded really excited

_"She wouldn't fall for a-" _I said, not knowing what she was getting at

_"She likes you dude!" _Dani announced proudly, I had trouble believing her statement

_"What do you mean?" _I was now anticipating what she was trying to get at

_"Okay, so since she said she wouldn't 'fall' for you that means she's trying not to." _I could just imagine Dani with a smug look on her face

_"Not enough evidence." _I said to her, just as smugly

Dani cleared her throat and started asking questions like a lawyer_," Have you spent time with Buttercup other than that 'incident'?" _

_"Yeah at the beach I tricked her into kissing me." _Dani squealed

_"What did she do when you told her you were alive?" _She asked seriously

_"She said she would kill-"_

_"Did she?"_

_"No but-"_

_"Case closed." _

_"Case reopened! Still not enough evidence!"_

Dani sighed impatiently_," What else did she say in her diss?"_

I smiled_," _She said there was no way in fucking hell she was gonna have her heart broken by a bastard like me."  
><em>_

Dani was giggling on the other line,_" Ouch. And she obviously still likes you. She's scared of having her heart broken by you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. It makes sense. You should try to apologize. Ladies dig that."_

_"I will. Thanks Dani."_

_"Np dude."_

I hung up and quickly dressed up. I needed to talk to Buttercup. I would have one of her sibling tell me her dorm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sry if this wasn't as funny as my other chapters. This was the only way I could work this. So review please. Butch will apologize to BC. Will BC approve? Next is BC's chapter. So get ready for witty comments!<strong>_


	17. Walks

_**BC seeing Butch. But will she listen to him?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup<strong>_

_Walk. Walk. Walk._

I walked towards my door. I needed to apologize. Yes me-Buttercup Utonium- was going to apologize! As surprising as it sounds it's true. I was going to say sorry to Butch for saying all those stuff. I was angry and I wasn't thinking. As usual.

As I opened my door I saw Butch. His fist was up to the door like he was about to knock. I gasped out of complete shock. I never told this dude my dorm address.

_"Stalker..." _I mumbled under my breath, I don't think he heard.

Butch gave me an awkward smile. His hair was ruffled, not cute ruffled. Ruffled as in he just got out of bed. He was wearing a forest green shirt and black jeans. Also two different shoes. One was Black jordans, the other was Green Nikes.

_"Buttercup I-" _I shut him up by opening the door wider and allowing him to come in. Once inside we both took seats on my green beanbags.

_"Who told you where I live?" _I questioned, looking into his eyes. I have this superpower that tells me if someone's lying.

_"Bubbles." _Bubbles is so damn dead_," I want to apologize for kissing you." _His voice cracked when he said 'apologize'. Butch probably didn't apologize anymore than I did.

_"I'm sor-" _This is so fucking hard. I can't continue_," I shouldn't have said those stuff to you. I was angry. I was in the middle of one of my many tempers." _I realized that with each sentence we said we moved closer to each other.

_"Well. I forgive you. Friends?" _Butch put his hand out to me, waiting for me to shake it. But I didn't want to be his friend. I know it's weird for me to like a guy. But Butch was different from other guys. He reminds me of me.

I kissed Butch softly on the lips,_" I don't want to be friends." _When I pulled away he was grinning goofily.

_"You like me?" _That goofy grin plastered on his face made me burst out laughing

_"Sure, why not?" _I said with a shrug. Butch pulled me into another kiss, and this time I didn't even pull away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SRY if it's not funny, but these needed to be somewhat sentimental. So the rest will be wonderful! BC actually likes Butch! In the next chapter Brick and Blossom watch the movie. <strong>_


End file.
